


You Matter to Me - or Four Times Cat Grant Kisses Kara Danvers

by devilsspy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Denial, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, and these two can be dumb about things, because I'm a masochist, before they see things properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsspy/pseuds/devilsspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy one-shot where Cat and Kara's relationship has ups and downs following the season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Matter to Me - or Four Times Cat Grant Kisses Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> These two have ruined my life.  
> Song is "You matter to me" by Sara Bareilles

1.

_Come out of hiding I’m right here beside you  
And I’ll stay there, as long as you let me_

The first time Cat Grant kisses Kara it's as Supergirl and not at all her idea. If you were grasping at straws you could almost go as far as to say it had been an accident.

Supergirl had just received the key to National City for her efforts in saving the world from Non's reign of terror. Cat had arranged the whole thing – _otherwise it would be a shabby affair and I would be forced to refuse the tribune to cover it and this way it will be fabulous_ \- and Supergirl only agreed to the whole thing on the condition that Cat herself presented her with the key.

Cat had been taken aback by this, but Supergirl explained that she had been just as instrumental in helping save the people of National City from myriad, and for her constant advice and help to Supergirl, and really wouldn't it make a great cover story anyway? Cat couldn't say no to the last one - _Queen of All Media hands over key to city to Supergirl_.

Cat had joked to her ex-assistant that it was like making them into a power couple. The poor girl had spilt her coffee and almost tripped over her own feet, much to Cat's amusement.

But now here they were, key handed over, cameras flashing, and someone from the crowd yells, “Give her a kiss!”

If it was Kara her eyes would have gone wide comically and she would have stuttered out something nonsensical. But this was Supergirl - confident, daring and a kiss on the cheek would look good for the papers anyway.

So she leaned in to kiss the Queen of all media's cheek, except the Queen seemed to have a different idea because a millisecond before Supergirl made contact, Cat turned her head completely and caught her mouth with her own.

To say Kara was surprised - because in this moment she was most definitely Kara - would be an understatement. The bigger surprise came when she felt herself sigh into the kiss and deepen it. Her eyes had shut responsively and it was like the rest of the world had drowned out. That is until the contact suddenly stopped and her eyes opened again and there was Cat Grant looking at her with a smug grin on her face.

The crowd had gone crazy with the kiss and Supergirl had lost the ability to speak but Cat leaned in towards her, waving to the crowds, and whispered, “Now _that_ will make a great cover story.”

Luckily, Supergirl then heard an emergency across the other side of the city so hurriedly said her goodbyes and waved and shot off to help before she did something stupid and embarrassing as a result of the post-kiss state. She was still holding the key in her hands as she flew off, a smile on her face put there by Cat Grant.

2.

_It’s addictive the minute you let yourself think  
That the words that you say, just might matter to someone_

The second time Cat Grant kisses Kara it's just as normal, ordinary Kara Danvers, and this time it is completely by accident.

Even though she was no longer Cat's assistant, Kara had been spending a lot of time in her office sorting out profiles and interviews for a new one. In between working on her own section as well.

It had already been a week and so far no one had been suitable for the position as - _They're all a bunch of child imbeciles who don't know how to sort a tax invoice from a financial report_. Really it was that no one had been good enough to take Kara's place.

The balance had shifted between them, there were much fewer cutting remarks and Cat actually openly asked for Kara's company at times.

Kara had even taken to working in Cat's office in the evening, once everyone else had gone home. There was an unspoken agreement between them that if Kara helped with some of the administration work during the day - _NOT, as my assistant_ , Cat insisted - that Kara could work on her own section there as well, in silence. And as long as Kara was still meeting deadlines.

Of course it was never just silence and quickly fell into a comfortable routine of asking each other's advice and sharing things from their personal lives that previously Cat would have deemed highly unprofessional.

But no, now it was almost as if they were, _friends_.

And Kara had thrown herself into her work entirely, seemingly taking on two full jobs and succeeding at it in an inhuman way. The super speed may have helped a bit.

Cat had been so impressed she was considering not rehiring another assistant altogether. But that would take away another reason (excuse) for Kara to come by her office more often during the day and so a pretence had to be upheld.

And so here they were, staying back late one evening, Kara with her legs curled up under her on the couch and Cat sitting next to her, double checking a report for tomorrow. They had been content to sit together quietly tonight, too exhausted from a busy week.

Until Kara heard the familiar beep of her ear piece alerting her to a DEO call. She silently accepted the call and listened to Alex say in her ear, “We’ve got a problem at base, head over ASAP.” Without responding, Kara stretched in her seat, feeling her back crack slightly from being in the same position for so long.

“Need to go?” Cat asked intuitively. It was amazing how the older woman picked up on these things so easily.

Kara stood up and didn’t move far. “Yeah, I’m meeting Alex.”

Cat stood up as well, a bit more slowly than Kara did. “Well, have fun with whatever it is you millennials do these days. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Cat went in to give Kara a small hug. They did hugs now, but only when no one else saw.

Kara returned the hug, delighted that they had become this comfortable with each other, that Cat had become this comfortable with her. The hug didn’t last long but as Kara was about to pull away, almost as if it was a reflex, Cat gave Kara a peck on her lips.

Both women froze.

Cat seemed just as surprised as Kara at what she had done, a stunned look on her face. Kara didn’t know how to react so simply blinked while waiting for Cat to say something to take her cue from the other woman. But Cat didn’t say anything, speechless from disbelief, and then sat back down on the couch and picked up her report again.

Kara took this as a sign that Cat wanted to pretend that it hadn’t happened, so she silently grabbed her stuff and hurried out the door.

Cat didn’t look up from the report she wasn’t reading, but when Kara had left their floor she went to her balcony and looked down, watching Kara walk as fast as she could away from CatCo.

3.

_All of this time I’ve been keeping my mind on the running away  
But for the first time I think I’ve decided to stay_

The third time Cat Grant kisses Kara it is on purpose this time. Very much so.

Kara had come into work the day after the previous kiss and gone about everything the same as usual. The same tasks, mannerisms, even bringing Cat a latte with her own. Cat thanked her and asked about her 10 o’clock meeting and that was that.

Neither of them mentioned the kiss, but neither of them could think about anything else.

They were both going out of their way to make sure everything was normal as usual, and in the process of forcing it everything was starting to feel the opposite. After the first few days of the kiss going unsaid Kara stopped coming by Cat’s office as frequently, dealing with her assistant duties from her own office computer and messages to Cat instead.

After a week of this Cat hired a new assistant, Kara’s old desk finally finding a new occupant. The replacement was in no way up to her standards but Cat needed a distraction from the shift in her and Kara’s _relationship_ and being able to yell at – _Billy! Bob! Brian!_ – all day helped to take her mind off it. A little.

Kara stopped staying late in Cat’s office and Cat noticed her absence so much more than she knew she should. It was becoming a problem, these feelings that Cat was having, and Cat Grant didn’t have problems. So she shut the feelings off, tried to forget the times Kara spent with her and focused on CatCo and her work.

Three weeks later CatCo held a launch party for a special edition issue of the Tribune. As well as notable National City figures, all the employees received an invitation and it was tipped to be one of the top parties of the year. Her assistant – _Ben! Bruce! Brad!_ – had done a competent job at organising it, earning a nod of approval from Cat. Cat of course never took a date to these events, the Queen of all media didn’t need a date. But it amused her to see who her employees paired off with when they attended these events, giving a silent commentary on the workplace interactions she’d observed and predictions of who would come with who.

When Cat saw Kara walk into the room with a woman on her arm her breath caught in her throat. Kara looked stunning in a royal blue dress and deep neck line and was clinging to the woman on her arm as if she might fly away any second. Cat took stock of the other woman and didn’t like what she saw. She was an older woman, blonde hair slightly darker than her own and the maroon dress she wore suited her quite well, Cat supposed.

Cat immediately got Bob to get her another drink and she stormed off in the other direction to her former assistant before the girl saw her.

\-------

Four more drinks later, Cat gave her speech to the room which was perfect as always and received its due applause. She then stalked off to the bar and got another drink before turning to see that trademark Sunny Danvers face coming towards her, date in tow.

She had been discreetly watching them all night and how happy they had seemed together. This was the last thing she wanted to do tonight but saw no escape this time so quickly downed the drink before having to confront the situation. Maybe she could fake a seizure…

“Miss Grant!” Kara happily called out to her, there was no escaping now.

“Kara,” she smiled too sweetly. “So nice to see.”

“It’s a wonderful party Miss Grant,” Kara continued. “Brandon did an excellent job.”

Cat gave a tight smile in response, turning her attention to the woman on Kara’s arm. “I don’t think we’ve met, Cat Grant.” Cat extended her hand towards the woman.

The woman seemed thrilled to be getting the attention of Cat Grant, _as she should_ , and took the hand eagerly. “Eliza Danvers, it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Grant. Kara has told me so much about you.”

“She has, has she?” Cat said with a look to Kara. But she hadn’t missed the important detail the woman had given. “Danvers?” she questioned.

Kara jumped in quickly, “Eliza’s my foster mother, Miss Grant.”

Suddenly it all clicked. Of course this woman was Kara’s mother, she had that glowing Sunny Danvers look about her as well. What she had mistakenly taken as romantic love every time she had looked the couple’s way was actually Mother/Daughter love. She could almost kick herself with the amount of jealousy, yes, she wasn’t above admitting it to herself, which she had shown at thinking that Kara had brought a romantic date to the party.

Cat’s entire demeanour changed from here. She started conversing with the older Danvers animatedly, asking stories about Kara, much to Kara’s mortification. Eliza didn’t leave her side for the rest of the evening, discussing with her the scientific work she herself did and the obstacles she encountered in a male dominated field. Cat was even thinking about writing an article about it.

Kara however was enjoying the situation much less than her mother and after a while drifted away from the two women to talk to some of her colleagues. It didn’t go unnoticed to Cat that after a while Kara slipped away to the balcony area.

Cat excused herself and pointed Eliza in the direction of some important people she knew Eliza would find very interesting to talk to. She then slipped away to the balcony area herself, finding the younger Danvers leaning against the railing and looking up at the stars.

“It’s chilly tonight,” Cat said, possibly one of her lamest attempts at making her presence known.

Kara didn’t look away from the stars, and Cat couldn’t help but notice there was a sad look in her eyes. “I don’t get cold very easily,” the younger girl replied.

Cat came to lean on the railing next to Kara, looking up at the stars as well. What did Kara see in them, she wondered. “Your mother is lovely,” she offered as conversation, seeing as Kara didn’t appear to want to offer any of her own.

“She’s been amazing,” Kara said softly.

Cat didn’t know what else to say so remained silent, waiting for the other girl to come to her. To be honest, Cat didn’t trust what she might say if she let herself. It had been a month since the accidental kiss and since then the feelings that she had been trying to avoid concerning Kara hadn’t gone away in the slightest. If anything, the other girl’s absence had just made them worse, why else would she have been so jealous when she first saw Kara walk in with a date?

Cat almost didn’t hear the incredibly soft, “I’m sorry” that came from Kara.

“What?” Cat balked.

“I’m sorry,” Kara repeated.

Cat almost bristled. “What in the world do you have to be sorry about?”

Kara stepped away from the railing, but still held on to it for support. “I overstepped, things got out of hand and I obviously wasn’t professional enough.”

Cat couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Only Kara Danvers would apologise for something she hadn’t done. Cat was the one who overstepped, Cat was the one who wasn’t professional enough. And yet here Kara was, taking all the blame herself, typical.

“Don’t be ridiculous Kara,” Cat told her. “We both know it was my fault.”

“No, Miss Grant I-”

But Cat cut off Kara’s stuttering as usual saying, “It was a kiss, I initiated it, it happened.”

It was everything that had needed to be said in the one month since it happened. The acknowledgement of the kiss, no more pretending now.

“I was the one that overstepped and I made you uncomfortable and I understand why you wanted some distance from me.” Cat’s therapist would be so proud if they saw her now. Leaps and bounds.

Kara didn’t say anything, but was looking at Cat with astonishment. In her silence Cat continued.

“I appreciate that you didn’t file a sexual harassment suit, if we can sort it out amongst ourselves it would be preferable.”

“I wasn’t uncomfortable.”

Cat blinked. “Excuse me?”

“When you kissed me,” Kara elaborated. “I wasn’t uncomfortable.”

Cat blinked again. What in the world was this girl going on about? How was she _not_ uncomfortable? Her much older boss kissed her out of nowhere. “I don’t understand,” Cat said, which was the truth.

Kara started to fidget with her glasses, it was an endearing habit Cat had come to miss in Kara’s absence. “When you kissed me,” Kara said slowly, thinking very carefully about each word she was saying. “I, liked it.”

Cat’s mind was racing at a million miles per second, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Then why didn’t you say anything?”

This seemed to be the thing to make Sunny Danvers a little less Sunny. “Because _you_ didn’t say anything!” Kara exclaimed. “You just pretended like nothing happened so I thought that’s what you wanted and did the same.”

“I-”, for the first time in her life, Cat was lost for words.

Kara took this as her opportunity to continue. “I tried to just pretend it didn’t happen and after a while everything just felt weird and I didn’t know what to think so I thought it would be easier to not spend as much time with you but that didn’t seem to help either and all I could think about was the kiss because you kissed me before but that was different and I-”

“Kissed you before?” Cat interrupted the uncontrollable spillage of words (or word vomit as the kids called it these days) coming from inside Kara, if only to give her a chance to breathe.

Kara looked like a deer in the headlights, obviously not realising what she had said until Cat repeated it back to her. “No, yes, I- I didn’t mean, of course we haven’t kissed before that’s ridiculous, I meant-”

Cat took Kara’s hands in her own to stop her rambling, even if it was adorable. “Kara, stop.”

And she did, even if she still had that deer in the headlights look.

“You meant,” Cat said carefully, because this was a step she hadn’t been planning to take tonight but obviously it had to happen, if only for Kara’s sanity. “When I kissed you as Supergirl at the ceremony where I gave you the key to the city.”

Kara’s mouth opened but no words came out, combined with the very wide eyes Cat was tempted to take a picture of it so she could keep the image forever.

Kara’s mouth closed and then opened again as if she was going to say something but the only coherent thing that came out was a weak, “how?”

“Kara,” Cat said with a roll of her eyes. “I’ve known you were Supergirl for a very long time now. Did you think you were being clever disappearing for a coffee run every time Supergirl mysteriously appeared to save the day? Plus those glasses hide nothing when you’re around someone almost twelve hours a day. And why do you think I gave you your own office away from prying eyes?”

“I-er, um, I-” Kara’s stammering was starting to get annoying so Cat did the only thing she could think to do.

“Oh for God’s sake,” she muttered as she leaned in and caught Kara’s lips with her own. Not un-similarly to how she had done on the key ceremony day. She was being brave here, hoping that from everything Kara had spat out before about not being uncomfortable it meant that this was an ok thing to do, that she hadn’t just ruined their already fragile relationship, again.

When Kara sighed into the kiss, and deepened it, just like the first time, Cat couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter a little. Somehow their arms seemed to find each other and they stood there on the balcony in a tight embrace.

Like the first, it wasn’t a long kiss but Cat doesn’t pull away when she says, “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.” Kara nodded. “I was shocked at the fact that I had been so comfortable with it and it felt so natural. And you didn’t seem to react so I took the coward’s way out.” Kara still didn’t say anything, just held on to Cat. “I tried to convince myself it was nothing, but then I saw you tonight and at first I thought your mother was a date-” Kara laughed at this “-and I just got so jealous.”

“I promise you have absolutely nothing to be jealous about there,” Kara chuckled.

“Well I know that _now_.” Kara looked down into Cat’s eyes lovingly. “Honestly though,” Cat continued. “These past weeks at work made me realise just how much you matter to me and I think I’d like to get to know you a little better.”

“Miss Grant-”

“Cat, please.”

Kara did the fidgeting glasses thing again and Cat thought she might just have a heart attack with the way it made her chest flutter. She made a mental note to get Brent to make an appointment for a doctor’s check-up.

“Cat,” Kara continued with a smile. “You matter more to me than you’ll ever know. Even before you kissed Supergirl I looked up to you and admired you and never in my wildest dreams did I think you’d ever like me back. You’re _Cat Grant_.”

“And you’re Supergirl, what’s your point?” Cat said matter-of-factly.

“I-,” Kara stopped herself. She didn’t actually know. “I think I’d like to get to know you a little better as well.”

Cat tried to control her giant smile, decorum after all. “I’ll have Brett make a reservation for us at Chateaux d’Marc tomorrow at 7.”

4.

_Because you matter to me  
Simple and plain and not much to ask of somebody_

The fourth time Cat Grant kisses Kara, Kara is the one that kisses her.

The dinner had gone better than either woman could have imagined. The food and wine had been excellent, each one found the other’s outfit stunning – Cat had been highly entertained by Kara’s stumbling over words when she first saw her in the dress Vera had done specially for her – and they spent all evening sharing stories of their childhoods, families, friends.

Cat had made it clear at the start that she would not be publishing anything they said and Kara thought it was very sweet when she even offered, in all seriousness, to sign a non-disclosure agreement.

Kara had been very charming in her own awkward but charming way. When Cat had ordered her grilled salmon salad, Kara had politely reminded the waiter to leave out the croutons. Cat was silently touched that Kara had remembered she never had the croutons. It was these little things that had made Kara an excellent assistant, but the fact that she remembered now as well warmed Cat’s heart. The flutter came back and she remade the mental note for that doctor’s appointment.

Kara even asked about Carter, wanting to know more about Cat's son and their relationship. Cat was so unused to dates wanting to discuss her child, it was endearing and so typically _Kara_.

But it was seeing Kara’s eyes light up when she told her stories of her Kryptonian family that made Cat realise that she had it in a bad way for this girl. They weren’t stories about the destruction or what she left behind, but who her parents and family were, things they used to do on Krypton. And if they weren’t sitting next to a window where Kara could look out serenely at the night sky, Cat would have sworn there were actual stars in her eyes.

\-----

After dinner Cat insisted that Kara let her driver drop her off at her apartment. She would never let a young woman walk home on her own, even if she was Supergirl – _and honestly you’d think with the promotion I gave you you’d have afforded to move out of that ‘quaint’ neighbourhood._ Kara had just smiled and consented and Cat was able to steal a few more moments with her.

When they reached the building Cat even insisted on walking Kara up to her apartment door, not missing the way the other woman gave a short intake of breath at Cat’s instruction.

Leaving the driver downstairs, Kara basically stumbled the whole way up her building’s stairs, Cat in tow. Kara had been on dates before, she knew what walking someone to their door usually meant. Cat found the whole ordeal thoroughly enjoyable, even if she was a little nervous herself. She may be Cat Grant, affording herself a certain air of confidence, but this was Kara Danvers. Young, smart, caring, highly attractive, and all she wanted to do was kiss her senseless.

But Cat wanted to be respectful of Kara, not push further than what Kara was comfortable with and if the awkward trek up the stairs was anything to go by then jumping the woman outside her apartment was probably out of the question.

When they finally got to Kara’s door – _my God, you’d think they could at least install a water fountain half way up if they refuse to put in an elevator_ – Kara fumbled with her keys before getting the right one. She wasn’t sure whether she should invite Cat in – would that seem to forward? Cat had told her driver to wait, what if she thought Kara’s apartment was hideous? She finally thought, _what would Supergirl do_? And an idea sprang to mind.

Cat had waited patiently this entire time, watching the other woman have some sort of internal debate with herself. When Kara finally spoke, asking, “Do you trust me?” Cat was a little taken aback.

“Excuse me?”

With more confidence this time, Kara repeated, “Do you trust me?”

Cat didn’t even need to think about it. “Yes,” she said immediately.

So Kara unlocked her apartment, took Cat by the hand and took her straight through to her balcony. She turned Cat to face her and said, “Close your eyes.”

“Kara,” Cat said with a warning tone.

“Just trust me,” Kara told her.

So Cat did. She closed her eyes and felt Kara pull her towards herself. The close proximity and body contact doing nothing for her already concerning heart flutterings.

“Now step onto my feet,” Kara instructed. Before Cat could protest, Kara said, “Please, Cat.”

It was the please that did it, the tone Kara used – like she wasn’t sure herself and needed Cat to help her. And Cat couldn’t deny this girl anything, which would probably be a problem one day. Yielding to Kara’s request, Cat shifts onto her feet, thankful she had chosen to wear her boots tonight rather than the four-inch heels.

She waited for Kara’s next instruction but nothing seemed to come. If there was something Cat didn’t like it was surprises, even from sunny blondes who were too caring and thoughtful for their own good.

Keeping her eyes shut Cat said, “Kara, honestly if you don’t tell me what we’re doing I’m going to make sure Brett gives your section double the workload next week.” It was a hollow threat and Cat knew that Kara knew it too.

She felt a slight breeze through her hair and Kara’s arms around her tighten. “Now,” Kara whispered. “Look.”

When Cat first opens her eyes she doesn’t notice the sweeping view, or how high up they actually are, or the beautiful buzz of the city lights below. The first thing she sees is a sea of blue, normally hidden by a pair of frames that seem to have disappeared, and within that sea is the reflection of the stars.

“Well?” Kara asks nervously.

“ _Breathtaking_.” Cat’s eyes never leave Kara’s. The smile she receives is beyond anything she could ever imagine. She had no idea why she had waited this long to finally do this with Kara. She never wanted to stop seeing that smile.

Cat finally looked around her, which in hindsight might not have been the best idea as seeing the distance to the ground below caused her to jerk and shut her eyes again. She grabbed tighter onto Kara to stop herself, causing Kara to laugh.

“Don’t worry, everyone does that the first time.”

Kara’s hold on Cat got ever so tighter, making sure there was no way Cat would fall. But then again, Kara would never let Cat fall, ever. She wanted to be there for her whenever Cat needed her.

Not as Supergirl, but as _Kara_.

“Cat?”

Cat looked up from her startled state, those same blue eyes with the stars in them. “Yes?”

Before Cat realised what was happening, Kara leaned down and presses her lips against Cat’s. Cat’s surprise quickly disappeared as Kara pulled her in even closer. She relaxed into the kiss and deepened it, feeling Kara’s mouth open in response.

The two women both came up for air eventually, a little breathless and delirious from the kiss. They were still floating in the air above Kara’s apartment building and Kara finally realised it probably wasn’t the most conspicuous thing to be doing. Hey, she had been trying to be romantic.

“So,” Cat said. “My driver must be wondering where I am.”

“You should probably let him know he can go,” Kara told her. “I’ve got it from here.” Kara even threw in a wink, she was becoming bolder by the second.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Nah,” Kara replied. “Just the one that matters.”

Cat felt her heart swell, kissing Kara Danvers was turning out to be one of the most fascinating adventures she’d ever started, and she didn’t mind continuing it.

_fin._


End file.
